


24 Things part 3

by shniam



Series: 24 Things [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Metro article, Squirty Cream, Suggestion of Nosh, mention of Josh, really need to think of tags!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds an article in Metro newspaper about 24 Horrible Sex truths and starts to impart these nuggets of information.</p>
<p>Zayn discovers number 3 - # 3 People don’t actually eat food off each others’ naked bodies in real life. Not unless they want Nutella mingling with their fallopian tubes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 Things part 3

**Author's Note:**

> This is number three. Not sure what happened with one and two - seems part two is listed as part one! (hence the part number in the title)
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments - very much appreciated! :-)
> 
> Slightly shorter part so may post number four as well ;-)
> 
> As usual this is fiction, dont know if Harry reads Metro, or if they eat Nutella or any other chocolate spread

# 3 People don’t actually eat food off each others’ naked bodies in real life. Not unless they want Nutella mingling with their fallopian tubes.

As they all piled into the MPV to take them to the stadium Zayn noticed that Harry had his tablet with him again.

“You still reading Metro?” He asked.

Harry looked up from his screen, pendent falling to his chest as he nodded. “Trying to work out how Nutella can get into a woman’s fallopian tubes.”

Niall swung his head round with a very confused look on his face. “Repeat that sentence again?”

Harry pointed to the screen of his tablet in a very authoritative manner. “Say’s here that ‘people don’t actually eat food off each others’ naked bodies in real life, unless they want Nutella mingling with their fallopian tubes.’”

Niall nodded in agreement. “Well Nutella can be messy, ‘s fun though. Especially with a bit of squirty cream." Zayn looked sideways at Niall who now had a far away glazed look in his eyes.

Harry gave a murmur that sounded like approval. “How’d it end up in the tubes though?”

“Eh? Oh? Dunno mate, never stayed there long enough!” Niall grinned as the door to the van opened.

Zayn shook his head at the bizarre nature that his band-mates lived in and jumped out of the van, hand reaching into his pocket for his cigarettes to have a quick smoke before entering the building. As he flicked his lighter into life he saw Niall walk over to Josh, all of them had a great relationship with their musicians but recently Niall and Josh seemed a little closer and Zayn was glad that Niall never felt lonely.

After sound-check was complete the buffet tables were attacked with vengeance. Piles of chicken pieces and salad were devoured and the dishes of fruit didn’t last long under the scrutiny of Harry. When Caroline called for the boys to head into wardrobe, Zayn glimpsed Niall pick up one of the cans of cream as he passed the table.

The next morning at breakfast Paul handed Niall a pharmacy bag which he ran off and handed to Josh. At the questioning looks when he returned to the table, he just shrugged. “Cream gets to sensitive places.”


End file.
